Scooby Doo and the Mystery of Zombie Island
by Southernpeach13
Summary: The day Mystery Inc left, Norma "Shaggy" Rogers was on her own for the first time. Homeless and working where ever she could to pay for gad and food she found herself in Louisiana looking for a job, where she met a kind young women named Lena who overheard talking about needing a job. A couple years have passed and no one as seen Shaggy since the rest of the gang is back together t


A couple years ago.It was a dark and stormy night. Thunder crashed in the distance as lightning struck not that long after it shadowing a tall dark looming castle set on a steep . Deep in the halls of the dark castle large footsteps could be heard as the thunder continued to boom in the distance, followed by a soft growing. A lonely door in the castle was soon covered by a dark shadow that soon ripped the door apart with its large scaly claws to reveal a tall strong blonde man with three girls and a day behind him. The group ran away as fast as they could the girl, who was behind the whole group was holding the dog, a large Great Dane jumped and let out a frightened scream along with her dog, the dog jumped out of her arms following the first three teens and the girl running in the opposite direction of her friend, a trail of dust behind her. the creature followed the tall girl as she ran away in fear, her long dirty blonde hair flowing behind her. She ran into a room and began to lock the door with every lock on it panting, she ran to the other end of the room and was about to run out of the door, but as soon as she opened it she saw the large reptilian beast in front of her, it let out a loud animal like growl as it reached out for her she let out a loud scream her hair seeming to spike out in fear of the beast., but she ran to the other door and tried to open it only to realize she had locked it. In her frightened state of mind, she forgot to unlock the door and continued to pull until she yanked the doorknob off. She let out a startled yelp and threw it at the monster and bolted to the other door once more and hollered for her dog."Scooby Doo, where are you!"As she took a sharp turn, she slid on the blood red carpet and she crashed into her faithful dog who landed on her back, in the heat of the moment she hardly cared and continued to run. she was about to continue right, only to see the monster once more and turned around, her dog Scooby jumped off her back and continued to run by her side as they entered a dark hallway , she saw a lone suit of armor and set the arm out to trip the beast only for it to smash right through it like it was nothing. She tripped over her feet and needed up sliding across a long dining table and landing on her dog who continued on as if he was a horse and run through multiple doors in hope to confuse it. The man and too young women came running in only for the beast to grab a shield and throw it at them, they ran out of the way as it crashed through a window. The three continued to run only to end up on a balcony, the to girls nearly falling to their death, only to have the man catch them. The green beast appeared once more behind them, lifting one claw about to kill the man, he let go of the brunette girl in orange by mistake who thankfully grabbed the redhead girl's ankle. The beast was about to try again only to have the Great Dane Scooby fall into his arms, in confusion the beast stumbled backward and tripped over the staircase, as the dod slid smoothly done and jumped to the chandelier, that landed on a large grandfather clock and into a row of suits of armor that soon landed on the dark green monster. Outside the girl with dirty blonde hair helped the brunette girl in orange off the balcony, while the blonde boy lifter the red-headed girl up. They walked back into the castle toward the trapped beast so the small brunette girl in orange pulled off the monster's mask only to real a large middle-aged man.The dirty blonde girl let out a surprised gasp, as the redhead placed her hands on her hips and the blonde man crossed his arms across his chest with a smile. They gave the sandy blonde girl a smile, as she began to speak."Like, it's Mr. Beeman, the relate estate agent!""Mr. Reeman!" Her dog said repeating the name with surprise."Yep."The brunette said a cross look on her freckled face. "He was printing millions of counterfeit dollars in the basement with his old printing press, what we thought was mold earlier was actually green ink." She stated as she pulled the clawed gloves off the man to reveal ink-stained hands.The man let out a frustrated growl "Yeah, and I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for that big stupid dog and you meddling kids!"The dog let out a sheepish giggle as he picked up the mask only to let out a gulp as he looked at how real it looked.

* * *

Now."The redheaded woman crossed her legs with a beautiful smile on her rosy pink lips"And that's how we solved that old mystery." She said as she looked at the beautiful dark skinned host of the show she was currently on. "It was definitely one of our most fighting." The audience clapped as the host began to speak. "That must have been fighting Daph," She said as she let out a shudder. " No wonder you became a reporter. That monster nearly sliced you and your friend like a pizza." She continued on about how if he had they wouldn't have her show that was soon going on its second season. Daphne let out a small chuckle. "Well did you know that the real reason I changed jobs, was because of the monster and ghost, where always well a man behind a mask. It just got so boring after a while. It was one of the reasons the gang went our separate ways. Except for Fred and I".The host crossed her arms with a smile. "She means Fred Jones.' who's now the producer and one man crew off Daphne's show. How 'bout getting a shot of Freddie guys!" She said as she gestured for the camera to look left, revealing a surprise Freddie in a sudden spotlight smiling and waving to the camera shyly.As the camera pulled away from Freddie the host asked about the new season of Daphne's show. Daphne smiled brightly as she began to explain about how she was exploring the haunted places of America in hopes to find real ghost and ghouls.She sighed as the host mentioned how it was a shame the old gang wouldn't be along for the ride. She really did miss her other three friends."Yeah. I really do miss them." Freddie noticed her sudden change in her attitude and smiled as he got a brilliant idea.Coolsville,In the sleepy little town of Coolsville sat a little look shop named Dinkley's Mystery Bookstore where the small freckled brunette named Velma Dinkley stood on a letter on the chatting on the phone with a customer about a book series they wanted as Daphne's program playing lightly in the background as Scooby-Doo lay on the floor sleeping with his tail hitting the ground. She grabbed the huge stack of books on the top of her latter and climbed down and set them on her desk and started to watch the program. Her phone rang and with a long sigh she picked it up, but didn't hear the voice of another random customer, but of an old friend wanting to get the old gang back together.Back at the StudioFreddie hung up his phone after his call with Velma and scold down his contacts and looked down to see a number of Norma "Shaggy" Rogers. He tapped the number on the screen only for a robotic voice telling him the number had been disconnected. He let out a long sigh and glanced back to look at Daphne. He knew that after the gang went there separate ways Shaggy took it the hardest, he remembered the day they all split up Shaggy was almost in tears, but the two held it together long enough to give everyone a warm hug and goodbye, Daphne let her keep the old van, given how Shaggy wasn't really on talking terms with her family anymore and the van was big enough for Shaggy to sleep in. He and Daphne tried calling her to see if she was doing good, but her phone went straight to voicemail every time until one day it was disconnected. He tucked his phone away and looked to see Daphne walking toward him. Maybe he couldn't get ahold of Shaggy, but a visit from Velma and Scooby would surely help her feel better.


End file.
